Doux Réveil
by ShanonBooth
Summary: Lewis Nixon est en train de prendre conscience, que Winters représente beaucoup plus qu'un ami à ses yeux. Et le lui avouer pourrait avoir de lourde conséquence. Mais lorsque Nix' se risque à une telle chose, il se rend compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.


Bonjour, Bonsoir!

Voici ma toute première fic' sur Band of Brothers. J'ai découvert la série grâce à une amie, et depuis je suis accro.

Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de créer quelques couples. Et voici mon préféré, celui de Winters & Nixon. :D

Je comprendrais très bien, que vous trouviez les caractères des personnages différents. C'est à dire que je ne suis pas sûre, de les avoirs bien cerné.

Sur ce, je vous laisses en compagnie de Lewis et Richard, en espérant que ça vous plaises. :)

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stephen Ambrose, Steven Spielberg et Tom Hanks.

* * *

Doux réveil.

« Nix' debout! Le général veut voir tout le monde dans son bureau, d'ici dix minutes. »

D'un geste vif, le major Winters ouvrit les rideaux qui empêchait le soleil d'entré dans la chambre. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit l'occupant pousser un gémissement râleur, puis s'exclama tout en s'approchant du lit: « Allez, debout la Belle au bois dormant! »

Le brun enfonça sa tête dans les draps, cherchant à éviter la lumière du soleil, tandis que son ami jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre. En voyant l'heure, il commença à perdre patience. Il se demanda si Nixon le faisait exprès ou non; puis en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, le cadet saisit la carafe qui trainait et lui déversa son contenu sur le visage.

« Tu as cinq minutes pour t'habiller. » Lâcha Winters sans broncher. Nixon se réveilla en sursaut, lorsque le contenu de la carafe vint se déverser sur son visage. Il étouffa un cri de stupeur, tout en se relevant vivement. Ses yeux couleur sombre croisèrent ceux vert émeraude de Winters, qui pétillaient de malice. A cet instant précis, il n'avait qu'une envie… L'assassiner.

« Espèce d'enfoiré! » Lâcha-t-il, tout en envoyant son coussin sur le rouquin au sourire satisfait. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire, en voyant la grimace de son ami.

« Je m'excuse si je t'ai sorti d'un rêve satisfaisant, mais les ordres sont les ordres.

_Eh bien la prochaine fois, vas-y sans moi.

_Il était si satisfaisant que ça? »

L'ainée qui était en train d'enfiler le bas treilli, releva la tête en entendant la question de son ami. Les rayons du soleil faisaient ressortir les taches de rousseur, parsemée sur son visage. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette image si agréable, puis voulu répondre à sa question, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il baissa alors les yeux, honteux. Son rêve avait été plus que satisfaisant… Mais comment l'avouer, sans risquer de le perdre? Au même moment, Winters s'approcha; inquiété par son silence soudain, et son expression devenue moins joviale. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et au moment où il voulut parler, il se produisit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Nixon leva la tête soudainement, et dans un mouvement vif, il plaqua Winters contre l'un des murs de la petite chambre.

« Nix' est-ce que ça va? Je… » Le cadet n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà les lèvres de son ami s'écrasaient sur les siennes.

Winters écarquilla les yeux, surpris par le geste de Nixon, mais ne fit rien. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que le brun manquait terriblement d'affection, et qu'à cause de toutes les pertes qu'ils comptaient chaque jour, il avait besoin de savoir que si jamais il venait à tomber au front, quelqu'un le pleurerait. Après plusieurs secondes, Lewis rompit le baiser; les joues rouges. Il chercha alors un signe auprès du rouquin, totalement perdu. Mais rien. En voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, l'ainée sentit une boule se formée dans son ventre. Il avait peur. Peur à l'idée qu'il pouvait perdre celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, à cause d'un simple baiser.

« Je… Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » Souffla Nixon en reculant d'un pas, et en baissant la tête. Il tourna le dos à Winters, qui restait là sans bouger, puis s'approcha du lit à côté duquel étaient posés ses rangers. Le commandant de la Easy Company finit par se reprendre, gardant tout de même à l'esprit ce qui venait se passer. Il s'avança alors jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, mais avant de sortir, il adressa tout de même un regard à son ami. Bizarrement, un petit sourire se dessina aux coins de ses lèvres.

Il savait que depuis l'instant où Nix' s'était emparer de ses lèvres, plus rien ne serais pareil.

« Je t'attends à l'extérieur. » Dit-il simplement, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Nixon interrompit son laçage de chaussure lorsque la porte se referma. Il resta un moment sans rien faire, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes se mirent à perlaient sur ses joues. Il se demanda alors, si tout était fini; si tout avait changé entre eux… Et c'est avec cette idée en tête, qu'il termina de se préparer, et qu'il rejoignit Winters pour le débriefing.

* * *

PS: Je pense sérieusement à écrire une suite pour montrer l'évolution de leur relation. Mais je ne vous promet rien, car j'ai la fâcheuse habitude d'abandonner mes écrits pendant un bon moment, puis de les reprendre plus tard. Et l'attente vous serez intenable. Donc voilà. Mais je ne vous oublie pas! :)


End file.
